Break The Ice
by msconjuring
Summary: Sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains and look forward to what's coming next... will Juvia can forget the man that make her to fall in love for the second time?
1. Bucchus Started It

It was summer and its Macarov's birthday which was the whole guild decided to go to a beach for a celebration upon reaching the beach team Natsu stops for a minute as they viewed the whole beach.

 **"Hell yeah, I'm coming beaches!"** Natsu scream as he was wearing red short Gray wears dark blue plain short Lucy shake her head in disappointment on how Natsu says about beach instead of bitches…as for Erza she wears the same as Lucy which was white two which was white two piece. Happy had his white pack bag contains his fishes.

Elfman carrying some barrels with Gildarts as Lissana and her sister Mirajane carrying plastic bags w/foods to cook and beach bags with food some more. Laxus, Gajeel carries beaches bags with life-buoy. It was a public beach so many people well known or not gather there. Cheering of girls and guys doing wild it is a common beach that can be seen and it feels great for the mages...peace stays.

 **"So what am I going to cook first?"** Mirajane asked as she was choosing from the frozen foods that were in the plastic bag.

 **"Maybe meat since Natsu like it and Gajeel too!"** Lissana said with a smile.

On the other hand, Erza and Lucy building a shade to rest on underneath them were Charlie, Happy and Wendy who taking out some kinds of stuff from the little mage's bag. Cana sat already with Bisca's umbrella drinking already while her friend with her daughter already sleeping. Natsu was meeting the other mages Lyon already staring at Juvia as his niece already sitting with Wendy and Lucy putting some lotion on her skin as Erza saw Jellal she hugged him and drag him to the ocean.

 **"This is the best celebration I've ever experienced before I die"** Macarov blurted out as his grandson Laxus gave him a beer in a can which makes it cold by Gray that it touched his left cheek. **"Thank you, Laxus I am glad you are here in my birthday"**

 **"Don't say such thing as dying because this celebration will be at chaos and that kid will start it"** he was pointing at Natsu who was having a fight already with Gray.

Levy drag her friend Lucy to start enjoying the beach when Bucchus sat beside Cana she immediately sat beside Macarov and Laxus yes between them.

 **"What?"** Laxus asked as Cana just holding her bottle and Bucchus was sitting in front of them

 **"Hey come to me"** grinning at her

 **"Ah you...umm, who are you again son?"** asked by the guild master ignored by Bucchus he crawled until he is a little distance with Cana but in front of him was an arm with electricity on it.

 **"Take another distance to her I'll kill you right now"**

 **"Laxus..."** Macarov sighed as he gets up and pat Bucchus shoulder and shake his head **"I'm sorry to say to you, son but this woman belongs to my grandson"**

 **"Eh?"** Cana blurted out as her face started to redden and Laxus gets up his eyes is serious which was his magic is building up and Macarov's face darkens

 **"I think you should know by now what it means son"**

 **"Heh you can't scare me like-"** he stopped as Erza and Jellal were already at Macarov's right side while on the left was Elfman and Mirajane.

 **"I don't think he doesn't understand yet, Master"** Mirajane said grinning she is ready to kill as Cana smiles while she was hugging her knees, sitting.

 **"What was happening here?"** Natsu asked as he was cracking his both hands while Gray staring at Bucchus that with a signal he will freeze him up.

 **"Oooh! I'm was scared"** he was still smirking which he was taunting the mages when the other allies of the Fairytail sees the trouble Lyon stand up to his childhood friend as Bucchus grab something behind his back Macarov already turn himself to grow big as they throwing their own magic into him, Bucchus dropped a big black bottle and before others knew it Gray was the one used his magic to protect his masters and his nakama's building a wall of ice which was tall as a tower makes them wondering that even Lyon is also inside which he created a wall protecting Cana.

something behind his back Macarov already turn himself to grow big as they throwing their own magic into him, Bucchus dropped a big black bottle and before others knew it Gray was the one used his magic to protect his masters and his nakama's building a wall of ice which was tall as a tower makes them wondering that even Lyon is also inside which he created a wall protecting Cana.

one used his magic to protect his masters and his nakama's building a wall of ice which was tall as a tower makes them wondering that even Lyon is also inside which he created a wall protecting Cana.

 **"What had happened to Gray?"** Cana asked Lyon staring to his friend with a surprise in his face.

 **"Lyon?"** Cana asked as she gets up seeing his friend too staring at them now angrily.

 **"What's with him?"** Cana blurted out as Lyon


	2. I Love You Gray-sama

Standing there Gray smiling like he can't control what could he do with sweat all over staring at Cana.

" **Hey Cana, could you"** he stopped as his right hand slap to his right face and laughed as his magic started to crumble when they all saw Gray Bucchus started to laughed like there is no tomorrow when he was done, angry mages controlling their anger.

Gray looked up to the sky as his tears started to fall **"Could you protect them from me L-lyon?"**

" **What the hell are you saying Gray?"** Cana goes into Laxus back as Macarov nod to his children like to take a distance from Gray.

His eyes started to change which his pupils turning into red and Bucchus is watching it with a grin in his lips.

" **Gray-sama"** Juvia getting close to him but Gildarts were the one grabbed her to her shoulder and pulling her.

" **No kid he was broken already"**

" **B-but Gray-sama needs"** Juvia surprised as Gildarts shaking his head left and right as which was Gray's hair starting to turn into white and face his friends with grinning in his lips. Bucchus was behind him.

" **So I wonder what could he do on you?"** Bucchus blurted out as Gray take a step Natsu irritated take the first attack dodged by Gray as he creates a sword of ice and fought with Natsu, that this time they fight it's not for annoyance.

" **Stop it Gray-sama!"** crying Juvia Erza joined the fight alongside with Fried he completely seal Gray but with another crazy laugh from him, as he snapped his finger the seal started to vanished.

" **What the hell"** Natsu blurted out as Bucchus laughed too

" **That is a demon's potion some guy gave it to me or should I say I steal it to some guy"** he laughed again and trying to leave but Sherry and Wendy were there as the little mage used her magic to make Bucchus slam into Elfman's chest.

" **You are not going anywhere freak!"** Evergreen used her magic as making Bucchus turn into stone as Elfman carry him somewhere safe so they would interrogate him later. Macarov holding Gray from the back as Cana used her borrowed magic the 'Fairy Law' but Gray didn't punish. Shocked from the mages Gray make the beach frozen but Juvia turn herself into water and protected the other people on the beach especially her nakama. In her right chest a hard ice deepens as Gray pushing it.

" **G-gray sama…"** Juvia smiled with tears in her eyes **"I love you Gray-sama"** Gray smiled and said **"Sorry but I love Lucy"** in their surprised Juvia's water disappears and Evergreen turn Gray into stone as soon Juvia's body slam into the ground as the ice slowly scattering to her body. Lucy cried as she shakes her head.

" **No Juvia don't please…"**

" **So Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia"**

" **No it was the effect of the demon's potion it's not Gray's real feeling"** Lucy hugged Juvia as her body turning into ice Wendy tries to heal her but it can't do.

" **Juvia wants everybody to be safe…master"** she looked in her right side "Master Happy Birthday Juvia loves you" crying Macarov, Lissana and the other who had sad faces as Natsu gritting his teeth with anger.

" **Juvia will be fine I guess"** she smiles as she closed her both eyes with tears in her cheeks Cana grab Lucy since the ice touched her Wendy immediately turn her healing to Lucy.


End file.
